


Мисс Президент

by MeyMey



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Мисс Президент

Она проводит его в свою комнату так, словно привела домой грязного дворового пса и родители не должны увидеть его. Брат, впрочем, тоже не должен. 

Она усаживает его на свою кровать, а он оглядывает её комнату, как будто видит впервые. Хотя, конечно, не впервые. Последнее время он здесь почти живёт.

Сколько ещё так осталось? Может быть, ещё хотя бы пару дней? Нет, всего часов шестнадцать. Время прошло так быстро. Ему казалось, что она сказала ему, что уезжает в колледж через месяц ещё вчера. 

Он касается пальцами гитарных струн, а она улыбается, незаметно касаясь висков. Он знает, что плохо играет. Но ему почему-то всегда хочется играть для неё. Было бы проще, если бы она честно призналась, что терпеть не может его игру. Если бы она сказала, что от его насилия над гитарой у неё мигрень. 

Но она улыбается и слушает. Делает вид, что ей нравится. Зачем? Он не понимает. 

То, есть, конечно, он делает то же самое, когда слушает её игру на саксофоне, но это совсем другое. Он-то знает, почему так поступает, почему слушает и никогда не возражает. 

В её игре есть нечто завораживающее. Например, то, как она бережно обхватывает губами язычок саксофона, как закрывает глаза, погружаясь полностью в музыку. Она потрясающе красивая, когда играет. 

Он прекрасно осознаёт, что его перебирание гитарных струн сложно называть красивым. Пальцы у него неухоженные, глаз он не закрывает, да ещё и губами шевелит, про себя проговаривая свои действия.  
Но она почему-то слушает его, смотрит на его игру, никогда не прерывает. Даже если ей рано вставать. 

— Слушай, Нельсон, — она неуверенно трёт плечо и прячет взгляд, — мы же с тобой друзья? 

— Ну... да, — он бы тоже хотел бы спрятать глаза или неуверенно потереть плечо, но это будет выглядеть подозрительно, поэтому он повторяет, добавив в голос уверенности, — да, друзья. 

Она не думает развивать тему дальше. Он, впрочем, тоже. 

Она зачем-то вызывается его проводить, хотя на улице уже темнеет и девочка тут, между прочем, она. 

В сумраке вечера становится прохладно, и он накидывает на её хрупкие плечи свою пропахшую дешёвыми сигаретами куртку. Куртка ей велика, но она всё равно улыбается благодарно и прижимает её к себе.  
Он затягивается. На город опускается тишина, в окнах домов загорается свет. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не позволю тебе идти домой одной? — хрипло смеётся он, и она смеётся тоже. 

— По вечерам полезно гулять, — говорит она, — и красиво. 

— Да, наверное. 

Дойдя до его дома, они поворачивают и идут обратно. 

— Ещё не так уж и поздно, — улыбается она, — я могла бы дойти сама. 

— Нет, не могла бы, — фыркает он и не знает о чём говорить ещё. — Ты уже всё собрала? 

— А? — она касается кончиками пальцев губ, задумавшись. — Да, пожалуй, всё. Я не уверена, стоит ли брать саксофон. 

— А почему нет? 

— Он будет отвлекать меня от учёбы, — она вздыхает. — Надеюсь, я не разучусь играть на нём за семестр. 

— Ты будешь приезжать на каникулы? 

Она кивает головой, отчего на лицо падает выбившаяся прядь. Он старается не смотреть на неё, но это оказывает ужасно трудной задачей. 

— Ты будешь не против, если я буду писать тебе или звонить? 

— Я буду рада, — она улыбается, заправляя прядь за ухо. 

— А когда ты приедешь на каникулы...

— Я буду рада, если ты придёшь ко мне или мы сходим куда-нибудь вместе. 

Её дом уже горит жёлтыми окнами прямо перед глазами. Они останавливаются на дорожке. 

— Скажи мне, мы друзья, Нельсон? 

Он стискивает зубы. Она смотрит на него, ожидая ответа. А что он ещё может ответить? Разве такой, как он, и такая, как она, могут не просто дружить? 

Она уезжает в колледж, чтобы потом поступить в университет, а, закончив, стать политиком. 

Он же работает помощником автослесаря. Может ли быть что-то у будущего президента и парня, который чинит всякое старьё? 

— А ты что думаешь? Что ты ждёшь от меня? 

— Я уеду завтра утром, Нельсон, — говорит она и закусывает губу. — Я поздно задала этот вопрос, да? 

— Нет, он и раньше был бы не вовремя. Ты поедешь в колледж, встретишь там кучу умных парней, а я... я завтра встану и пойду на работу. Может быть даже доберусь до машины твоего отца. Может, когда-нибудь, я буду чинить твой лимузин, когда ты будешь проездом в своём родном городке, мисс президент. 

Он отсалютовал и развернулся, чтобы поскорее убраться отсюда. Плевать на куртку, плевать на то, что они не попрощались. На всё плевать. 

Но он чуть не падает, запнувшись за собственную ногу, когда сзади его обхватывают тонкие ручки. 

— Зачем мне какие-то умные парни, Нельсон? Пожалуйста, Нельсон, — шепчет она, — скажи, что мы не просто друзья. Пожалуйста, Нельсон...


End file.
